


grip me hard and pull me in

by fallingintodivinity



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: It’s six months after the whole debacle with Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation when Eddie finally starts thinking about dating again. Venom has some opinions about the whole process.





	grip me hard and pull me in

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [grip me hard and pull me in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806256) by [Takihara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara), [WTF_Slash_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Slash_2019/pseuds/WTF_Slash_2019)



 

It’s six months after the whole debacle with Carlton Drake and the Life Foundation when Eddie finally starts thinking about dating again.

He’s got his job back, moved into a new apartment that doesn’t have rats climbing around in the trash and roaches skittering across the floors when he turns on the lights, and the pain of Anne dumping him has faded to a dull and mostly manageable ache.

Thing is, he misses Anne, but he doesn’t _really_ want to try to get back with her: Dan’s a good guy, and Anne seems to really like him. And Eddie may be a bit of a dick, sure, but he’s not _that_ much of a dick that he’d try to screw things up between the woman he was in love in and still cares about deeply, and the man whom he’s starting to think of as a friend – maybe a good friend, even. Especially not when they seem so happy together.

And he’s never really lonely anymore, hasn’t been since, well. Since Venom.

Eddie’s mostly used to it now, having Venom in his head. It’d been quite an…adjustment at first, to say the least, having a voice rumbling around in his head all the time, having to get used to talking to Venom in his thoughts without actually saying the words out loud – but either way, this is San Francisco and he barely gets more than an odd glance or two even if he _does_ talk out loud.

And, well, he _likes_ Venom: likes his curiosity and his constant acerbic comments. Likes seeing the world through his eyes, at least when Venom isn’t just hungry and demanding food. Also, it really helps with the whole investigative reporting thing when you don’t have to worry about getting hurt in potentially dangerous situations, since your alien buddy’s right there to get you out of trouble.

So, yeah, life is pretty good nowadays, all things considered. In a burst of optimism, Eddie reinstalls Tinder on his phone that evening.

 

***

 

Venom has – probably unsurprisingly, given how much he’d had to say about Anne when he’d first met her – a _lot_ to say about Eddie’s Tinder matches. He keeps up a running commentary in Eddie’s head as they scroll through profiles, saying things like **_yes, I like this one,_** and **_why do humans like dogs so much? I suppose they_ are _quite delicious_** and **_not that one, too sporty, you have nothing in common with her._**

“What’s that supposed to mean,” Eddie demands, finger hovering over the screen. “I go to the gym.”

**_She likes surfing. When’s the last time you even saw sunlight?_ **

“I’ve been busy,” he tells Venom defensively. “Work and all, you know.” It’s just, call him a loser or whatever, but Eddie really likes his job. He’s great at it and is so damn glad to have it back that he’s not even unhappy about the long hours he’s been working.

 ** _I know._** Venom sounds almost _fond_ , and is it weird that Eddie can identify all the nuances of Venom’s various moods? It is, isn’t it. Probably. A little.

“Well, I like her,” he says, just to be contrary, and types in a quick message to surfer girl, whose name is Liz.

After a few messages, Liz agrees to a date with Eddie. Irritatingly enough, though, Venom was right: Eddie really doesn’t have much in common with her, and the conversation, while pleasant enough, is a little awkward and peters out after a while. After dinner, he gives Liz a quick, chaste kiss goodbye outside the restaurant and they go their separate ways, and Venom doesn’t actually say _I told you so_ , but Eddie can _feel_ the smugness radiating from him in the Venom-occupied corner of his mind.

He goes on a few more dates after that, some Venom-approved and some not. They mostly go okay – none of them are either particularly horrible or particularly amazing, but Eddie just doesn’t seem to meet anyone he really _likes_. If he’s honest with himself, the most fun part of his dates so far has been Venom’s running commentary in his head, which never fails to make him laugh (sometimes ruining a perfectly decent date – not that Eddie minds all _that_ much).

On one particularly boring date with a tall blond guy Eddie had thought was pretty hot, but turned out to only want to talk about himself without letting Eddie get a word in edgewise, Venom declares, **_this is the worst one yet. We should bite his face off!_** and Eddie promptly snorts soup out his nose then spends the next three minutes coughing into his napkin.

Needless to say, he doesn’t get laid that day, either.

 

***

 

Two evenings later, after getting home from another late night at work, Eddie grabs a beer from the fridge, turns on the TV and sighs to himself. Maybe he’s just getting old, but this dating thing is kind of a pain.

He kind of wishes he had someone to come home to, someone who’d miss him when he wasn’t there. Someone who _knows_ him, whom he could talk to, who makes him laugh. And of course it’d be nice to get laid, too.

The thought comes out of nowhere: kind of like what he has with Venom. Well, minus the sex, obviously.

And then – once _that_ thought’s made its insidious way into his mind: he _can’t fucking stop thinking about it_. Do aliens like Venom even _have_ sex? Does _Venom_ have sex? Does he miss it? What does it feel li– okay, _stop! Stop thinking about it!_

**_If you really want to know –_ **

“No!” Eddie almost shouts, feeling his face flush hot. “No, no – I don’t.”

 

***

 

Eddie’s sitting at his desk at home, frowning over the phrasing of some questions he wants to ask on his next assignment and distractedly shoving spaghetti and meatballs into his mouth from the plate at his elbow when the question comes, so he obviously isn’t prepared for it in the least.

**_Are we dating?_ **

He chokes on a mouthful of meatball and for some minutes, he’s too busy coughing and swiping at the tears leaking from his eyes to verbally respond, so he just thinks vehemently at Venom, “ _No, WHAT?_ ”, trying to make sure the capital letters are evident in his response.

 ** _You have kissed me,_** Venom says.

“That was _Anne,_ ” Eddie protests weakly, and it sounds unconvincing even in his own head.

Venom just laughs, a deep sound that rumbles around Eddie’s brain, and, rather horrifyingly and inappropriately, makes his cock twitch.

**_I can tell when you do not even believe it yourself, you know._ **

Eddie scowls. “Actually, _you_ kissed _me_ ,” he says, petulant, and yes, he’s nitpicking, so sue him. He did not see this conversation coming.

**_Fine, then. I have kissed you._ **

“Your point being?”

**_Would you like me to take you on a date, Eddie?_ **

“…what,” Eddie says. This is not where he’d thought this was going.

He feels Venom’s gesture in his thoughts, the mental equivalent of a shrug.

**_We have already done everything else that you do on these dates of yours._ **

“Not everything,” Eddie says, then immediately regrets it.

 ** _What else is there?_** Venom asks, genuinely curious, and Eddie _can’t fucking help it okay_ , it’s like that thing where you’re told not to think about, whatever, something, and then suddenly it’s _all you can think about_.

 ** _Ah,_** Venom says contemplatively. **_Sex._**

Eddie winces.

**_You think about sex a lot._ **

“Only because I haven’t _had_ any in six months,” Eddie informs him, scowling.

 ** _Hm,_** Venom says noncommittally, then lapses into silence. Eddie hurriedly reimmerses himself in his work.

 

***

 

So he’d thought that conversation with Venom about going on a date – _Eddie and Venom_ going on a _date_ – was dead and buried, but clearly he was wrong because Venom brings it up again on Saturday evening.

“So, I just want to be clear,” Eddie says. “ _You_ are asking _me_ on a date?”

**_Yes._ **

“Okay,” Eddie says, because this actually _isn’t_ the weirdest thing that’s happened to him in the past six months. “So, where should we go?”

 ** _Meat,_** Venom decides. **_I want meat._**

“Of course you do,” says Eddie, amused despite himself, so he gets dressed up and gets a seat at the bar in the best steakhouse in town, because why not.

He orders the porterhouse for two and wipes out the whole thing – the thing about Venom is that Eddie’s hungry _all the time_ , it’s a good thing he gets paid a pretty decent salary – and Venom entertains him the entire meal by making snide remarks about everyone in the restaurant. By dessert, he’s moved on to speculation about which of their fellow diners are “evil people” (or, in Venom parlance: “edible”), and Eddie has to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing out loud.

When the check arrives, Eddie grins to himself. “So,” he asks, “how are you paying for our date?”

 ** _With_ our _credit card,_** Venom says smugly, and plucks Eddie’s credit card out of his wallet and plunks it down on the check.

Eddie suppresses a snort of laughter. “Just great,” he mutters. “My alien date’s a smartass.”

**_What did you say?_ **

“Oh, _I’m sorry,_ ” Eddie thinks at him. “My alien _parasite_ date’s a smartass.”

 

***

 

It’s actually…the best date he’s been on in – well, since he started dating again, Eddie realizes when he gets home. “Uh,” he says as he’s taking his coat off. “Thanks for dinner.”

**_You are welcome._ **

As he pads barefoot into his bedroom to hang up his coat, he realizes that _this_ , of all the dates he’s been on, would have been the one where he’d actually have wanted to ask his date to come home with him. And now that he’s actually _thinking_ about it, about how he’s full of good steak and good wine and had a really enjoyable evening out, he’s suddenly _desperately_ horny thinking about how he’d like the night to end.

He sits down on his bed in his undershirt and good trousers, his cock already starting to fill and his hand itching to wrap around it and – shit. He doesn’t know the etiquette of this whole situation: does Venom mind if…? Should he ask…?

The decision is taken out of his hands when an inky tendril snakes around the zipper of his trousers and pulls it down. Eddie shrieks in shock and jumps about half a foot in the air.

“Jesus,” he yelps. “Warn a guy, would you?”

 ** _You were just thinking about how you would have asked me to come home with you,_** Venom points out. **_I am here._**

“Yeah, but. Look, you’ve got to ask first, okay?”

A pause, then: **_This is a human custom?_**

“Asking first? Uh, yeah.”

**_Very well. May I?_ **

“Uh. Okay. Yeah.” Eddie licks his lips nervously. “I don’t know what you, uh.”

 ** _Like?_** The tendril snakes around Eddie’s waist, dragging his boxers slowly down. **_I like you, Eddie._**

“Okay.” Eddie lifts his hips, letting Venom get his boxers and trousers down, kicking them off when they pool around his ankles. “That’s – _oh_ – a good start.”

A few more tendrils reach out and wrap around his cock, getting a nice firm grip, and _oh fuck_ it feels good. He’s fully hard now and he lays back on the bed, curling his hand around his cock along with Venom’s grip, and, god. He’s never really thought about exactly how Venom’s tentacles might feel on his skin before, and now he’s not sure why: they’re warm and slick on his body and it feels fucking _amazing_.

One tentacle makes its way beneath his undershirt, sliding hot and smooth over his chest, his belly, and his stomach muscles jump in response, cock jerking in Venom’s grip, precome beading at the tip. It’s _so good_ , that smooth firm heat sending little trails of lightning fizzing through his skin everywhere Venom touches. He hurriedly yanks his shirt up and over his head, tossing it onto the floor, all the better to let Venom spread those tendrils _everywhere_ over his bare skin.

“ _Shit,_ ” he hisses, tossing his head back and spreading his legs wider, wanting more; wanting to feel that hot wetness around him, _inside_ him. “Venom, I need – ”

 ** _Yes,_** Venom rumbles, deep and possessive.

A tendril – or more than one, Eddie’s so fucking turned on at this point that he can’t tell – snakes down his cock and lower over his balls, teasing the thin skin between his scrotum and his hole, and Eddie groans open-mouthed, back arching as he tries to grind down onto the teasing pressure.

“Lube,” he gasps. “Bedside drawer. _Please –_ ”

 ** _No need,_** Venom says. **_I will not hurt you,_** and then Venom’s warm slickness is teasing at his hole, gently sliding just around the edges of it. Eddie makes a guttural sound that’s half frustration, half pleading before the tip of a tentacle slides into his hole, opening him up, and thank all the gods in all the heavens that Venom can see everything in Eddie’s head, because Venom knows _exactly_ what to do to drive him out of his mind.

Venom’s tentacle fucks slowly into him, just shallowly at first, letting Eddie relax around it before another tentacle joins it, curling around the rim before slipping in beside the first. He moans, panting brokenly, planting his feet on the bed and arching his back so he can thrust back against Venom, fingers leaving his cock to clench hard in the bedsheets.

**_Do you like this?_ **

“Yeah,” Eddie gasps, “yeah, shit, you know I do.”

**_You told me to ask._ **

“Stop being a smartass,” Eddie grits out, “and fuck me properly.”

Venom stops talking, then, his tentacles fucking hard into Eddie and the ones around Eddie’s cock jacking him firm and quick, and the tentacles up his ass hit his sweet spot pretty much by accident because Eddie doesn’t have enough functioning brain cells to _think_ at Venom to look for it.

Venom’s obviously paying attention though, because when Eddie jerks around his tentacles, cursing a blue streak and ass clenching around him, he continues to unerringly massage the same spot until Eddie’s an incoherent, strung-out mess, flushed and sweaty, swearing and moaning Venom’s name.

 ** _Eddie,_** says Venom, _growls_ it rather, slow and honey-thick, and it prickles over Eddie’s skin, buzzing hot through all his nerve endings and heading straight to his cock, and he loses it right then and there, gasping hard as he spills over Venom’s inky tentacles and his own belly and chest.

As he’s lying on the bed breathing hard, sweat and come cooling on his skin, warm tentacles swipe up the mess on his stomach and then curl around him loosely, almost like an embrace.

 ** _You are mine,_** Venom says, possessive, and it’s an echo of when they’d first met, but now it wraps around Eddie like a blanket, warm and, somehow, comforting.

“Yeah,” Eddie huffs into his pillow, sleepy and sated. “Yeah, guess I am.”

 

End.

 


End file.
